KHR Bleach Idea Dump!
by 1arigato
Summary: ssaphireangel's Bleach/KHR idea was really interesting, but I liked the idea of the KHRverse having a bit more power/being a bit more interesting, so I typed up a few takes of mine, and decided to post them instead of losing them to my pc I'm cleaning up. Anyone is welcome to use these elements and/or the chapters themselves - just make sure to mention me! :D
1. Gokudera

**A/N: ssaphireangel's Bleach/KHR idea was really interesting, but I liked the idea of the KHRverse having a bit more power/being a bit more interesting, so I typed up a few takes of mine, and decided to post them instead of losing them to my pc I'm cleaning up. :D**

–––

First Take: Gokudera

It was another day the Urahara Shop was visited by its usual silver-haired teen, and it was when Tessai was wrapping fresh bandages around the guest's chest at the front steps as the teen tinkered with one of the shop's products when Urahara joined them in the fresh air. Ururu and Jinta were outside at the front of the shop, as usual, the red-haired boy arguing that the silverette couldn't possibly improve the product while the girl simply stood closeby, always by her friend's side. Yoruichi followed her cousin in interest to what he could get out of their frequent customer.

Urahara waved his fan, acting his loony self. Tessai finished with the bandages and got up to put away the spray Gokudera modified and handed to the glasses-wearing man. Jinta gave up, and he and Ururu started walking with Tessai back into the store. Urahara's eyes caught something on his guest's finger, and the fan froze as he raised a brow.

"Interesting ring you have there, my friend."

Unlike most people, the silverette didn't move to unconsciously touch said jewelry, instead still staring thoughtfully in space. He didn't move, didn't change his position, but the air around him seemed to notch a little towards the serious side, and the souls present – Urahara and Yoruichi included – became a bit afraid to look at the teenager's face. Was it a minute or merely a second that passed? Either way, the clock seemed to move in an unknown pace before the silverette closed his eyes and sighed, finally appearing to recognize the storeowner's inquiry.

"Have you heard of its features before?" The bomber didn't look at Urahara when he spoke, but the shinigami was content with drawing a few words out of the usually guarded guest.

"My memory's a little fuzzy, but I think I have an idea on what ring you're wearing." Tessai and Yoruichi were surprised at their friend's admittance of not having clear knowledge on something, but the orange-haired man continued. "If you don't 'add your two cents' in this conversation, though, I will never find out your name. Perhaps I can settle with 'my dear little friend' if you don't give me anything, though judging from your sudden twitch there, you wouldn't like that."

The guest finally connected his gaze with Urahara's, his eyebrow jerking in annoyance with a nickname that he only heard used for little children.

"Gokudera Hayato," he bit out. Urahara comically smiled and began waving his trademark fan again in being rewarded with a name as the silverette turned back to his previously slouching position.

"That name sounds familiar," Urahara replied, racking his brain for more information.

"It should," the teen replied, and his tone made everyone present remember that there was a serious atmosphere around him. "I'm the Tenth Generation Vongola Storm Guardian, and the Tenth's right-hand man."

Jinta nearly yelped in surprise, but an astonished Ururu slapped a hand on his mouth before a peep could come out. Beside the two, Tessai, Yoruichi, and Urahara's eyebrows shot up and their eyes widened a bit, both genuinely shocked in the revelation; Urahara and Yoruichi themselves were surprised their inward, rough guess was true.

Jinta took Ururu's hand off his mouth. "Not much is known of the mafia in the shinigami world, but the legendary right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo is definitely well-known! How can you be this guy?"

"Indeed," Tessai joined in, "you are but a young boy, while the rumors of the Tenth Generation Storm Guardian make him appear to be a powerful, _grown-up_ opponent."

Gokudera scoffed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Flame-users are different; if we become souls after death, our forms are in the age we were the happiest."

"And?" Urahara encouraged.

There was a pause, and the mafiosi took out his cigarette and exhaled deeply before answering. "This is the age I met the Tenth."

The stick returned to the bomber's mouth as the information sunk in, before Yoruichi spoke up. "Is the Vongola Decimo such a great man?" Unlike the previous times he replied, Gokudera didn't miss a beat.

"Of course!" A little of his teenage self leaked through, and it didn't take a genius to know the mafiosi's voice was happy.

"Gokudera Hayato, huh…." Urahara held his chin thoughtfully. "The Storm Guardian whose loyalty to the Decimo was unshakeable." Brown eyes stared at the back of Gokudera's head. "What are you doing here alone?"

Here, the teen slumped a bit, and a gloomy air settled on his shoulders. He took a breath before throwing the cigarette to the ground and crushing the butt with his fist, revealing his inner turmoil.

"I don't know."

The right-hand man might as well have been crying.


	2. Gokudera's Flames

**A/N: ssaphireangel's Bleach/KHR idea was really interesting, but I liked the idea of the KHRverse having a bit more power/being a bit more interesting, so I typed up a few takes of mine, and decided to post them instead of losing them to my pc I'm cleaning up. :D**

–––

Second Take: Gokudera's Flames

"Tessai-san, the hollow alarm set off!" Jinta alerted the man. Said storehand appeared, ready to rid of the monster. "Jinta, where's Ururu?"

The red-head's eyes widened in realization, and he left the room in a flash, calling out his friend's name all the while. The first sight he saw when he left the store was the black-haired girl, unmoving on the ground with a bleeding cut on her forehead, and a hollow crouched above her figure, its clawed fingers poised to crush her body. The boy heard Urahara and Tessai arrive behind him, but he was already moving.

Jinta dashed towards Ururu, and he prayed that the girl wasn't too harmed and simply knocked out. The red-head finally breathed when he felt his arms wrap around Ururu's waist; it was just one sprint away from bringing the two of them to safety back with the hat loonatic and Tessai-san. A moist breath suddenly warmed Jinta's back, and the boy turned around to see the palm of the hollow moving to crush him. Tessai felt his heart freeze at the frightening realisation, and Urahara's eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion.

"_**Jinta!**_"

Red. An elegant flow of red. _If this is death, then let me admire it before I waste away_, Jinta thought. Because there was red, in its most terrifying, beautiful form. Pale pinks and crimsons danced and intertwined, blending and separating, all kinds of hues of red entrancing Jinta's world.

"Idiot," a familiar voice said in a short breath, somewhere between a scoff or a snort.

And then Jinta noticed that he had forgotten to breath when he saw the breath-taking red, and he, along with everyone else present, finally looked properly and saw that there was an injured, scorched hollow behind a wall of red flames.

Jinta turned his head to the side and found Gokudera relaxedly standing next to him, the closest to the wall of flames yet at ease as his hair danced in the air and his clothes rustled in rythm to a song pulsing from the fire. His skin glowed in the daylight and firelight, and, looking at him now, with a ruffled yet organized appearance, the silverette seemed less of a reckless boy and more of an ageless man, the epitome of respectable confidence. _He's so cool_, Jinta thought, but his lips couldn't move in awe because of at first, the red, and then, Gokudera Hayato. Said bomber met his gaze.

"Idiot," he repeated. Wow, his eyes are so green. "What happened to that resolve?"

What happened to the same thing that had driven you to get Ururu out of there? Why would you freeze up at the sight of a hollow? You've seen enough to not chicken out, even when this time one got a little too close. When you move in to protect, you've got to follow through until the end!

Jinta somehow read the entire meaning behind the mafiosi's gaze, or was it that the bomber somehow spoke his intended message through one look? Either way, Jinta knew the stare was green, intense, Jinta knew that this not-child was sharing an important lesson with him. _"What happened to that resolve?"_ If the Vongola had such willpower that not even more than a hundred of years-old Jinta could hardly grasp, then they were rightly feared. If the Tenth Generation Vongola are the most admirable of all Vongola history, they are rightly legendary. Jinta had to keep himself from choking on air when he finally realized, despite having known who the silverette was for some time, that he was in the presence of and is being saved by _the_ Tenth Generation Storm Guardian and respected right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo.

"Jinta," Urahara called out, his sing-song voice coming back despite his last panic-stricken shout, "why don't you come back here where it's safer? Don't forget to bring dear Ururu-chan with you!"

It wasn't a suggestion, but when the red-haired child united with the store-owner, he only felt a wave of heat and heard the _whoosh_ of fire before he turned around to see Gokudera walking towards them, the hollow and wall of fire gone. It was like a joke, how such beautiful, ethereal flames were equally devastating and destructive.

"So those were Dying Will Flames?" Jinta asked. Gokudera returned to his slightly-slouched walk, the boy-man retiring to the brash-looking teen again. "Yes," the guardian nodded, before Jinta met his eyes again, the only place where the evidence of the esteemed right-hand man couldn't completely disguise itself under loose posture and seemingly-arrogant words. "What you saw were Storm flames, my main affinity." "Gokudera-kun is rumored to have the purest Storm flames in all history and in the world!" Urahara chimed in, taking his fan out.

The silverette must have read something in Jinta, because when he stopped in front of the group, he continued talking. "But you should see Jyuudaime's flames." Urahara stopped waving his fan, intrigued in what the bomber would share. The Japanese-Italian looked off in space, his gaze settled on the sky. "They are the most beautiful thing you'll see."

And Jinta felt like he would die when he saw them, because when Gokudera said those words, he had the same look Jinta knew he probably had when he saw Gokudera's flames. Jinta could die and rise up to heaven in seeing the Tenth's flames.

If Gokudera's were simply pretty, then the Decimo's must be of another world of beauty.


	3. Dynamics: Gokudera

**A/N: ssaphireangel's Bleach/KHR idea was really interesting, but I liked the idea of the KHRverse having a bit more power/being a bit more interesting, so I typed up a few takes of mine, and decided to post them instead of losing them to my pc I'm cleaning up. :D**

–––

New take: Gokudera

He just appeared one day. A silver-haired teenager, with a cigarette in one hand and a fist of what seemed like the few money he had in the other, asking if he could get bandages here.

The Urahara Shop had hardly seen an odd visitor besides being run by…unique characters, but Tessai accepted the money and sent Jinta to fetch the bandages while Urahara came out to study the shop's guest.

It was obvious the silverette was a soul, though his story was quite unique. It turned out Kurakara Town had a neighboring town called Namimori, and the soul visited personally memorable places in Namimori before leaving to walk around Japan. Hollows had tried attacking him, of course, but it turned out he was a dynamite user, and after expertly defending the shop from a sudden hollow attack one day, the store's inhabitants were forced to believe it.

The teenager would show up on the odd days of the month, asking for a fresh set of bandages with money he pickpocketed from careless passerby and found on the ground. After a while, he progressed to appearing more often, sometimes buying small meals from them and supplies of dynamite. A name was never offered, but the small words exchanged didn't call for one. After he became a regular customer, though, the people running the store got curious.

He would easily get in arguments with the shop's inhabitants, though the bickering was never over anything serious and were rather just a testament to the teenager's short patience. Sometimes, the store's regular customer would get so passionate about the topic and start pulling out his wide knowledge of things, surprising Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu with the revelation that their guest was actually a genius. The teen could rant about everything yet nothing, an observation that intrigued those around him when they discovered that they didn't know much about their usual guest despite having known him for a while.

One day, Urahara offered to send the teenage soul to Soul Society, but the dynamite-user declined, saying he was waiting. _Waiting for what?_ A shrug. _News, a whisper, anything. I want to be with the Tenth_. The silverette wasn't making any sense. _My name is Gokudera Hayato, by the way_. It came suddenly, so unexpected that Urahara forgot for a moment that he had been curious for the teenager's name. It made sense, though; not much was known about the mafia in the Shinigami world, but that the Vongola was a feared and respected mafia _famiglia_ was definitely common knowledge, and the even greater Tenth Generation were definitely well-known. Of the legendary Tenth Generation, there was the Storm Guardian, who was known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato and the infinitely loyal right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo.

All of a sudden, the silverette's back looked bigger despite his not changing in position nor young appearance. The sight of a teen soul and not the adult man the last rumors of the Storm Guardian mentioned was noticed after Urahara came to the realization of who his guest was, and the storeowner asked about it.

_Flame-users are different; if we become a soul after death, our forms are in the age we were the happiest._

_And…?_

A brief pause. _This is the age I met the Tenth._

_He must be a great man._

_He is._

Not much was said after that, the only noise in the shop the usual ruckus Jinta created with Ururu and the sounds of Tessai coming in to contain the situation by hitting and picking up the boy. Despite his awareness in exactly who his regular customer was, Urahara still welcomed Gokudera into his shop the days following, and while the bomber would curse and swear at the shinigami's weird and annoying antics as he always did, he was grateful he could step into the shop without getting attacked or arrested because he was of mafia.

Tessai was informed of Gokudera's identity by Urahara several days after the brunette man found out himself, but the neighbor-like dynamics between the silverette and the people of the Urahara shop continued. And on one day, when Gokudera told Urahara that his boss wished for peace between Shinigami and Mafia, the storeowner couldn't help but agree. Ever since the arrival of the Storm Guardian, the people of the store started to get a feel of what the Tenth Generation Vongola meant by living as a _famiglia_, a family.


	4. Dynamics: Tsuna

**A/N: ssaphireangel's Bleach/KHR idea was really interesting, but I liked the idea of the KHRverse having a bit more power/being a bit more interesting, so I typed up a few takes of mine, and decided to post them instead of losing them to my pc I'm cleaning up. :D**

–––

New Take: Tsuna

"'Sky is another word for heaven.' What do you think, Tsuna-fukutaichou?"

Third Seat Hinamori looked up from her book to meet the eyes of her upper seat, and brown eyes met brown. Sawada Tsunayoshi lifted his gaze the same time he was asked the query, his soft sienna locks bouncing with the motion. Sometimes, especially when the wind played with them, Hinamori wanted to pet her fukutaichou's hair, but it would be too embarassing to even try the idea. Cradling a cup of tea, the Vice Captain tilted his head slightly to the side in thought, playing with the question in his head.

"I suppose it depends on the usage in the sentence." Hinamori was delighted to hear the brunette's sweet voice, always with an uplifting effect regardless if her day had been gloomy so far. The Lieutenant straightened his head to sip his tea, before a smile took place on his lips and he turned to the side. "What do you think, Aizen-taichou?"

Said Captain looked up from his paper piled-up desk in being addressed, his usual smile greeting his Second and Third Seats. Hinamori watched on as her two role models never broke their gazes with each other, a gentle smile on the Captain and a warm one on the Vice-Captain. Bookmarking her page with a thumb, the female continued to savour the opportunity to observe her two upper seats as they shared their usual weird moments.

Tsuna-fukutaichou, unlike other Vice-Captains, would sometimes include his Captain in daily activities – light conversations, sampling fellow shinigamis' foods, and the other, sometimes dull, things – while most shinigami wouldn't want to bother their Captain with small events. Aizen-taichou, in return, would go along with it, though Hinamori, for some indistinct reason, felt like her Captain was testing something in his Second Seat. Whenever the two males did these things, there would always be a point when they have, what Hinamori personally dubbed, "the moment," where they made eye contact and something seemed to swirl around and between them.

What the Third Seat female didn't know was that there was something deeper into the relationship between her superiors. Aizen Sousuke knew who his Lieutenant was, fully aware the mafia boss was using his seat rank to hide among the shinigami. Sawada Tsunayoshi knew who his Captain was, familiar that the mastermind and traitor was planning his rise to sit on the hightest throne. But they kept quiet about it – rather, they were content with not doing anything about it. Tsuna would simply invite his Captain to the little things in life that made living _living_, while, as the Vice-Captain, he prevented Hinamori from admiring Aizen too much that she'd break when the man leaves. Aizen would attempt to ignore the brunette's try in showing the positives in normal life as he progressed in his plans, meanwhile playfully testing reactions from the Vongola boss that always surprised the Captain when he thought he had Tsuna figured out.

"So what do you think 'sky' would mean depending on the sentence, Aizen-taichou?" Hinamori repeated the question; this time, they were having "the moment" that lasted long, and the female wanted to return to her reading soon enough that she could still remember the last paragraph.

Without taking his eyes off of his Vice-Captain, Aizen continued to smile as he replied. "Yes."

Puzzled at the answer, as most statements the glasses-wearing man said during those "moments" made Hinamori feel, the Third Seat opted not to speak anymore in experience that she wouldn't understand what her Captain would say anyway. She moved back to her book, ignoring the two brunettes in experience that they could hold their gaze forever.

Even at the end of the discussion, Captain and Vice-Captain didn't move, eyes locked and silent messages being sent back and forth as they read one another; Tsuna was sending positive thoughts and looking deeper into Aizen's character as Aizen himself prodded Tsuna to find understanding in the mafioso's dynamic and unpredictable qualities. It was only in these kind of moments that Aizen's smile was genuine, when the man was entertained and not seriously trying to understand the person before him, just enjoying himself.

_"Sky is another word for heaven."_

It was somehow fitting for the sky to be the same as heaven, because the Captain and his Lieutenant had an inexplicable relationship: this was their own little dance, a waltz between the sky and the one who wants to rule it.


End file.
